


Point of No Return

by tinytrickster



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, aka the one where that lady in chandler's office thinks he's gay, episode: s1e08 The One Where Nana Dies Twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinytrickster/pseuds/tinytrickster
Summary: Chandler's seriously questioning his sexuality, all thanks to that stupid conversation with Shelley from work. Joey's general existence isn't helping.And Brian from payroll definitely isn't out of his league.





	Point of No Return

**Author's Note:**

> So I was doing a Friends rewatch and realized I somehow completely forgot about that scene in 1x08 where Chandler's coworker thinks he's gay and tries to set him up with that guy from their office. Also, I haven't posted anything since my junior year of high school so hey I'm not dead. Enjoy ;)

“I could get a Brian.”

Chandler’s still mumbling to himself when he shuts his apartment door behind him and kicks his shoes off. So what if he isn’t gay? Brian is most definitely not out of his league. No way. Nobody’s out of his league. Okay, maybe he’s getting a little ambitious now. But still. He’s pretty sure he’s a decent guy most of the time.

He could _so_ get a Brian.

After a quick glance around the apartment, Chandler concludes that Joey isn’t home. It’s way too quiet and peaceful. And that’s a whole other can of worms -- Joey. Essentially every time they make eye contact, which happens a hell of a lot more than Chandler likes to admit, he has to continuously remind himself that he is in fact straight (at least he’s pretty confident he is). And so is Joey. Chandler still isn’t completely sure why that thought makes his gut tighten with an unpleasant feeling that he can’t quite put his finger on.

But Joey isn’t here right now. Thinking about him isn’t even relevant. Chandler could be doing a million and one other things that don’t require questioning his sexuality. Like raiding the fridge for something to eat. That seems like a fairly neutral activity.

Chandler unearths a container of Italian blend shredded cheese and a packet of sloppy joe seasoning before he decides the universe is definitely out to get him. 

Eating isn’t that important. He shoves his hands into the pockets of his jeans and lets his mouth droop into its familiar pouty shape as he wanders towards the living room. This isn’t anything a little TV can’t fix. Hopefully. Watching TV turns into aimlessly channel surfing for a half hour before Chandler nods off in his chair, his head lolled back as he snores softly. And if he dreams about Joey, that’s no one’s business but his own.

\---

It’s dark when Chandler wakes up, which throws him off for a second. He blinks as his eyes adjust, and his vision focuses on the dimly-lit figure of Joey sprawled in the chair next to his. For a split second, Chandler thinks he’s still dreaming.

“Hey,” he says tiredly. Joey tears his gaze away from the TV screen.

“Hey, man. I’ve been talkin’ to you for like, an hour. I was wondering why you weren’t sayin’ anything. Guess it’s ‘cause you were asleep, huh?” comes Joey’s reply. He sounds infinitely more peppy than Chandler.

“Mm. I haven’t quite mastered the skill of being completely conscious even while sleeping just yet.” Chandler pushes himself up into a more vertical position and sighs, rubbing his hands down his face. “You think I could get a Brian, right?”

Joey blinks a couple times. A little wrinkle shows up between his eyebrows while he thinks, probably trying to figure out if maybe he’d missed something, and that’s why he has no idea what the hell Chandler is talking about.

“Uh, yeah. I don’t see why not,” he answers finally, his voice uncertain. “What’re we talkin’ about?”

Chandler sighs and turns sideways in his chair, his legs hooked over the armrest. “I'm...attractive, right? I mean, like, if you were a woman, would you date me?”

Joey seems to be puzzled by that. He goes from contemplative to goofily amused faster than Chandler can even really decipher his expressions.

“How big’re my tits?” he asks, holding his hands in front of his own chest to pantomime cupping a woman’s breasts.

Chandler rolls his eyes. “I'm serious, Joe. Is there something fundamentally unattractive about me?”

Joey thinks for a short moment. His face takes on that squinty expression that Chandler has learned means he’s really digging for the right thing to say. It goes on just long enough to be mildly unnerving, and then Joey finally answers, “No! ‘Course not. You’re just...not confident enough. Yeah. See, whenever I really wanna nail an audition, I gotta get myself all psyched up first. If I go in thinkin’ I’m gonna suck, I’m gonna suck. Same thing goes for women. They got some kinda sixth sense where they can tell if you’re about to piss your pants, and it turns ‘em off.”

Chandler nods. That makes sense. More sense than Joey’s advice usually does, anyway. “Okay,” he says. “That doesn’t sound like complete crap.”

Joey’s face lights up at that like it’s the best compliment he’s received all week. It’s unfairly adorable. “Thanks! I’m always here, man. Whatever you need. Unless it’s somethin’ weird, then maybe not.”

Chandler’s mouth flattens into a tight smile. He’s quiet for a while before he finally gets up the courage to say what’s been on the tip of his tongue for the past five minutes at least. “Do you think maybe you could give me some tips on that? Being more confident, I mean. Like, I have literally no idea if I’m even a good kisser or not.”

Joey shrugs. “Kiss me. I’ll grade you.”

Chandler opens and closes his mouth a couple times, his brow furrowed with a mixture of confusion and disbelief. This was the exact thing he’d been hoping would happen, and still, he’s already looking for a way out of it. He can’t kiss Joey. He just can’t. Joey’s probably kissed a million people, and at least half of them were most likely better than Chandler. He can’t live up to those kinds of standards.

“I’m not gonna kiss you, Joe,” Chandler says finally.

There’s palpable silence between them that borders on awkward. Thankfully, it only lasts for about a minute.

“Why the hell not?” Joey asks, and if Chandler didn’t know any better, he’d say he sounds disappointed. “I’m not gonna tell anybody. And it’s just for practice, anyway. Doesn’t count.”

Chandler turns around in his chair to glance at the door. It’d be just his luck that someone would walk in at the worst possible second. He can’t even remember the last time he’d locked that door, which means it certainly isn’t locked now. When he turns back around, Joey’s face is right there. It’s so close that his big brown eyes take up pretty much the entirety of Chandler’s field of vision, and before he can pull away, Joey closes the tiny gap between their mouths. It’s fleeting and lasts all of two seconds, but it’s still quite possibly the best kiss Chandler has ever had. He thinks maybe that’s a little pathetic.

“Not bad,” Joey reports, annoyingly casual.

Chandler stutters for what feels like forever before he can finally get real words out. “What was that?” He flails his hands around, settling them in a gesture that vaguely resembles a shrug.

“Just gettin’ an idea of what I’m gonna be workin’ with here,” Joey answers matter of factly. “And you’re really not that bad.”

There's more sputtering from Chandler. “You kissed me!” he says finally. “You...kissed me.”

Joey raises his eyebrows. “Yeah, I know. I was there,” he replies sincerely. And then there’s his signature shit-eating grin. “Did ya like it?”

Chandler flashes him a glare without too much venom behind it and pushes himself up out of his chair. This is an issue for tomorrow. Or never. He feels a little guilty about storming out on Joey like that, but now that he's in bed, he really doesn't want to get up again. Staring at the ceiling and brooding seems like a much more viable option.

“I'm not gay,” he says out loud as if that'll somehow make it more true. “Joey’s a man. I'm a man. I'm not gay.”

And yet somehow, it seems impossible to think about anything but Joey.

\---

Chandler manages to push the incident to the back of his mind for almost a whole week. He's slouched on the sofa in the coffeehouse, cradling a mug of cappuccino in both hands and tuning out some story Rachel’s telling. Well, at least he’s trying to.

“And I swear it was the most magical kiss I've ever had,” she’s saying, lightly resting a hand over her heart. Monica and Phoebe both reply with a little cooed, “Aww!”

Ross is talking now, and Chandler mentally braces himself for the emotional pain it's undoubtedly going to cause.

“Well, hang on a minute,” Ross protests, leaning forward in his chair. “Maybe, uh, maybe you shouldn't be so quick to, uh, label that. I mean, don't you think you're going to have even more...magical kisses in the future?”

Chandler can't hold back his exasperated sigh as he leans against the back of the sofa. This is excruciating to listen to, especially because Joey’s smug ass is sitting backwards in his usual chair by the armrest of the couch, and all Chandler can think about is Joey’s stupid perfect lips. That annoyingly pretty shade of pink, their near flawless shape, and -- crap, now he’s staring. His gaze shifts upwards and meets Joey’s eyes. Fantastic. Now Joey knows he was staring. Joey gives Chandler a little smirk and a nod of his head, and immediately, Chandler’s blushing up to the tips of his ears.

“I’m going to the bathroom,” he mumbles, and he’s gone before anyone can offer a response. He takes his time, but it's just enough to gather his wits. The last thing he wants is for people to think he has some kind of issue if he stays in there too long. Chandler spends a moment contemplating how differently his life might go if he didn't have so many issues with his damn anxiety.

“Hey.”

Chandler looks up from the sink where he’s washing his hands and sees his own reflection, along with another that definitely isn't his. It looks way too sure of itself.

“Joey,” he sighs. “Look, I don't know what's going on here --” Chandler pauses to turn around and gesture back and forth between their bodies, “But I’d rather we just forget about that whole kissing thing, okay?”

“No way!” Joey says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Chandler blinks a couple times, his mouth askew in a little incredulous smile. “Joe, you do know I'm a man, right? You're not gay.”

Joey waves his hand dismissively. “I know that! I’m not into guys!”

Chandler sighs with a sort of bitter relief.

“Nah. I just like you!”

And now his panic is back.

“What? What?” Chandler sputters, his hands flailing in that way that signals he’s really starting to get worked up. Just for good measure, he adds another, “What!?”

“Yeah!” Joey replies. He looks a little confused and maybe just slightly hurt. “I kinda thought you knew. Y’know?”

“Huh?” Chandler squints a bit and leans forward closer to Joey’s face, like that will help somehow.

“Oh, man. That's a little awkward,” Joey says with a chuckle. “I coulda sworn we talked about this! Oh, no, wait. Yeah, I talked to Phoebe about it. Not you.”

Chandler scoffs and rests his hands on his hips. “Yes, I often get myself confused with Phoebe, too.”

There's a long while of silence between them in which Chandler seriously considers just bolting. He doesn't, though. He stays there frozen like a deer in the headlights, stiffly leaning against the sink.

“I really liked kissin’ you,” Joey says finally. “Been wanting to do that for a real long time.” He crosses his arms and looks almost timidly up at Chandler with those impossible doe eyes of his. Chandler exhales and manages to get his shoulders to slouch a little. This is just Joey. His best friend. Nothing to be afraid of. That's what he tries to convince himself, anyway.

“Why?” Chandler asks.

Joey shrugs. He looks smaller than Chandler’s ever seen him before. “I just really like you, man. It scares the hell outta me, but there's nothin’ I can do! Trust me, I've tried gettin’ over you.”

Chandler is silent for a moment while he works on collecting his thoughts. It isn’t an easy task. There’s a big part of him that’s wondering if maybe he’s just dreaming all of this. Maybe he’d just smoked a bad cigarette or something, and none of this is even happening at all. But the awkwardness that starts to manifest in the quiet is definitely very real, and so Chandler promptly abandons that theory.

“Okay, so,” Chandler begins, holding his hands out with the palms facing Joey, “you like me. You’re meaning like how Ross likes Rachel. That kind of liking. And you’re fully aware that not only am I a man, but a very socially awkward one at that.”

Joey nods astutely. “Yeah, I told you that. Keep up, man.”

There’s a muscle near Chandler’s eye that twitches at that, but he ultimately decides to ignore it. “I just really don’t think this is a good idea. It sounds like an abysmal idea, actually.”

“Well, great!” Joey says with a grin.

“Abysmal means ‘really bad,’ Joe.”

“Oh.”

Chandler hates every second of seeing Joey upset like this. He still stands by his earlier assertion that this sounds like the worst idea ever, but now he just really wants to get that kicked puppy look off of Joey’s face. He’ll deal with the aftermath later.

“Okay, listen.” Chandler takes a step forward, thinks for a moment, then rather awkwardly reaches out to take both of Joey’s hands in his own. “I have more issues surrounding this kind of thing than I’d care to talk about. You can thank my dad for that. But --” He takes a deep, preparatory breath. “-- Okay. No telling anybody. I mean it. And no doing anything in public for a good, long time. Possibly forever.”

Chandler doesn’t think he’s ever seen Joey smile so hugely before. It shows off his set of pretty teeth, and Chandler regrets his decision a little less. There’s definitely worse people he could end up with. And then there’s the fact that he’s fairly confident that he’s already halfway in love with Joey, anyway.

“Aw, c’mere!” Joey says, and then he’s leaning forward to wrap his arms around Chandler in an enthusiastic hug. It takes him a couple seconds, but eventually, Chandler relaxes and rests his head on Joey’s shoulder. This isn’t so bad. They do this kind of thing all the time. Which, in hindsight, makes Chandler wonder why they hadn’t had this conversation sooner.

Even though they’re standing there in a public bathroom for a weirdly long time, and Chandler has been staring at the same urinal for a good five minutes, he can’t remember the last time he’d been so happy.

\---

“C’mere.”

It’s the middle of the night, exactly two weeks since the bathroom incident, and Joey absolutely refuses to let Chandler sleep. Chandler figures he really should’ve expected this when he finally agreed to spend the night in Joey’s bed. He’s been slowly acclimating to this whole dating Joey thing, but he’s not sure he’s quite reached the “spooning in bed” stage.

“I’m sleeping,” Chandler replies. Joey is silent for just a short moment.

“Nah, you’re not. That doesn’t work on me anymore.” He rolls over and wraps his arm around Chandler’s middle, sliding his hand up from his stomach to his chest. Once Chandler gets over himself and stops being so stiff, it’s actually really nice. Joey’s grip is firm and comforting, and Chandler doesn’t even think about trying to squirm away.

“You’re breathing in my ear,” Chandler teases. In reality, it’s kind of hot, but he’s not about to admit that. Joey just chuckles softly in response. Chandler can feel the sound rumbling in his chest, and it makes him shiver. There’s a long while of almost comfortable silence before Joey finally says something.

“Y’know, we haven’t even kissed at all since that first time,” he remarks.

“Yeah, I know.”

“Well...Don’t you ever wanna do, y’know...couple stuff?” Joey’s fingertips are rubbing tiny circles into Chandler’s chest now. “Usually, that’s kinda part of dating somebody.”

_Oh._ Chandler just knows he’s blushing darkly now, and he’s suddenly really glad that he’s facing away from Joey. Regardless, he’s sure Joey hears his breath catch in his throat. Chandler would be lying if he says he hasn’t thought about it -- a lot. And now Joey’s right here, offering up an open invitation. He’d be stupid to pass it up. For once, Chandler thinks maybe he can muster up the courage to actually give himself something he wants instead of just spending the next part of his life regretting it.

“Why do I get the feeling you rolled over here just because you’re horny?” he teases, letting just a hint of a smirk tug at his mouth that he knows Joey can’t see.

Joey laughs softly. It sounds incredibly close to Chandler’s ear. “You got me.”

Chandler turns over onto his other side, and suddenly his face is so near to Joey’s that their noses almost bump against each other. He stares into Joey’s eyes for a brief moment, then takes a calming breath. Their lips brush gently before slotting together like they’re made for it, moving in almost perfect sync. It’s about a million times better than the quick, nervous one they’d shared before.

Joey pulls away just enough to grin down at Chandler. “Gettin’ excited, huh?”

It takes Chandler a moment to realize what Joey’s talking about. He’s hard, almost painfully so, and it’s more than a little embarrassing. Joey’s barely even touched him yet.

“No. That’s just a banana in my pocket,” Chandler deadpans. Joey rolls his eyes, and then he suddenly has his mouth on Chandler’s neck, kissing a hot line down towards his collarbone. Chandler turns his head to the side, partially just to make sure their door is shut. Of course it is. It’s the middle of the night. ‘Quit being paranoid,’ he thinks. He moves a hand to rest on the back of Joey’s head, combing his fingers through the short hair there.

“I don’t know all the things you like yet,” Joey says with a grin, like Chandler is supposed to find some secondary meaning in that.

“Yeah, so?”

“So this is the fun part! Tryin’ a bunch of stuff, seein’ what makes you squirm,” Joey replies. His voice seems to get a little lower and quieter near the end, a tone Chandler hasn’t ever heard him use before. It sends a shiver down his spine and makes his toes curl.

“Oh,” Chandler says simply, making a poor attempt to hide how flustered he is. He feels Joey’s fingers trailing down his side, then tucking under the waistband of the sweatpants he’d gone to bed in. Joey tugs them down excruciatingly slowly, past the angles of his hipbones, down his thighs, past his feet. Chandler takes the liberty of sitting up and pulling his t-shirt off himself. He props himself up with his elbows and examines Joey’s face for a moment. “You really want to do this?”

Joey snaps his gaze away from where he’s been staring at Chandler’s bare chest. “Huh? Yeah! ‘Course I do. Just look at you.” That look is back on Joey’s face, one that Chandler has only ever seen directed at attractive women. No one’s ever looked at Chandler like that before. Not to his knowledge, anyway.

“Okay. Just asking, because I still kind of think you’re crazy.” Chandler curls his fingers around the hem of Joey’s t-shirt and pulls it off over his head. It’s a little clumsy, and they both end up laughing about it. Good. Chandler manages to calm his nerves just a bit after that. Joey sits up on top of Chandler, straddling his hips with his weight concentrated in just the right places. He really is gorgeous, and Chandler feels like he’s never appreciated that like he is right now.

“You wanna be on the top or bottom?” Joey asks, like it’s even a question.

Chandler scoffs lightly. “Do you even know me?”

Joey grins a bright, toothy smile. “Just messin’ with you,” he responds.

Any reply Chandler might have is immediately forgotten as Joey rolls his hips forward, creating some mind-numbing friction and forcing a tiny moan up out of Chandler’s throat. Suddenly, it’s all sinking in for Chandler. He’s vaguely surprised with himself when he doesn’t feel the panic he’s been expecting. All that matters to him right now is Joey and his damn near perfect body. Chandler reaches a hand out to slide it up over the gentle curve of Joey’s belly. There’s just enough cushion there to make it really nice to touch. Joey doesn’t seem to mind at all that Chandler lets his hand linger there.

“What if somebody hears us?” Chandler asks suddenly, shifting his gaze up to Joey’s face. There’s a hint of a smirk there, accompanied by a little playful spark in the deep brown of his eyes.

“Guess you’d better make sure you keep quiet,” Joey answers. He bends down to cover Chandler’s mouth with his own and lifts his hips just enough to push Chandler’s boxers down his thighs. Chandler’s cock springs free, the underside of it bumping against Joey’s stomach. He can feel Joey’s smirk.

“What?” Chandler furrows his brow, half-expecting Joey to crack a joke at him.

“Nothin’. Just never touched one of these before. ‘Sides my own, anyway,” he says, a grin spreading over his face as he gently traces a finger up the vein running along the underside of Chandler’s cock. “Yours is real pretty.”

Chandler sucks in a quiet gasp at the touch. “Well, that’s definitely the first time I’ve heard that.”

“I’m serious!” There’s real sincerity in Joey’s eyes. Chandler doesn’t have the heart to argue with him. Joey falls silent for a moment, clearly diving into thought. “Let’s just start with somethin’ easy.” He seems vaguely unsure of himself. Chandler finds comfort in that. Remembering that Joey is just as new at this as he is manages to quell some of his anxiety.

Slowly, he kisses a trail down Chandler’s body, starting at the hollow of his throat and working his way down to the prominent angles of his hipbones. The head of Chandler’s cock brushes against Joey’s throat, making him draw his knees up closer to his body.

“Whatcha doing down there, Joe?” Chandler asks, a bit of nervousness clear in his tone. There’s no going back if they keep going like this. Really though, they’ve kind of already reached the point of no return. Joey makes a soft shushing noise, then parts his lips and licks a broad stripe up Chandler’s cock from the base up to the head. Chandler’s eyes open wide, and he lets out a little, “Oh!” of surprise. He can’t even remember the last time he’s had a decent blowjob, and he’s sure it shows in the way he immediately reaches down to bury his hands in Joey’s hair, holding his head in place.

“We’ve completely ruined our friendship now,” Chandler says breathlessly. Joey chuckles with his mouth still wrapped around Chandler, and the vibrations make him sigh with pleasure. He tightens his hands in Joey’s hair, tugging at what he can manage to grab onto. Joey takes the hint, bobbing his head up and down with expertise Chandler certainly hadn’t been expecting. He coughs and sputters only a couple times, but it just succeeds in making Chandler’s core hot with arousal. Chandler’s sure he’s never felt half this good before in his whole life.

Time has completely lost any meaning by this point. Chandler’s entire world is the wet heat of Joey’s mouth and the feeling of his hair between his fingers. It might be seconds or years before he feels like he’s close to his end.

“Joey,” he all but whimpers. He opens his mouth to issue a warning, but all that comes out is a tiny moan.

Joey pulls off with a wet pop and licks his lips. “What?” he asks smugly. “You gonna come?” His fingers curl loosely around Chandler’s cock, stroking at a frustratingly slow pace. Suddenly, he’s gripping the base hard enough to make Chandler whine. “Gotta say please first.”

Chandler tosses his head back and groans with frustration. He takes a moment to compose himself as best as he can and hopes he’ll be able to form a coherent sentence or two. “Please,” he sighs huskily. “God, please.” The flush in his cheeks has spread all the way down to his chest now, and a light layer of sweat coats his skin.

Joey grins. “Good boy,” he says, and those two words make Chandler completely sure he’ll explode the second Joey lets him. 

Slowly, Joey loosens his grip, then immediately leans down to wrap his lips around Chandler’s cock again. Chandler lets out a short series of little grunts and moans, and then his back arches suddenly as he’s hit with what’s easily the best orgasm he's ever had. There’s a couple seconds where he’s pretty positive he’d blacked out.

By the time he comes to his senses, Joey’s looming over him with a crooked grin. His lips and chin are shiny with a mixture of his own saliva and Chandler’s come, and it's damn near the most gorgeous thing Chandler has ever seen.

“How was that?” Joey asks, then licks his lips. It doesn't help much with the mess.

“You got a little something on your face,” Chandler replies instead of answering the question. Joey sits up straighter and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Seriously, did ya like it? I might be a little rusty. That's not anything like when you get your face in between a girl’s legs,” Joey says.

“Yeah, I assumed as much.” Chandler pushed himself up into a sitting position and leaned back against the headboard. “And yes, I liked it. Loved it, actually.”

Joey crawls forward to press an impossibly soft kiss on Chandler’s mouth. He pulls away looking genuinely content with himself, aside from the obvious tent in his boxers.

“You want me to help you with that?” Chandler asks, shifting his gaze down in between Joey’s legs. He can already tell he’s definitely not going to be disappointed with what Joey’s underwear is hiding.

“ _Oh_ , yeah.”

Chandler knows he’ll regret staying up so late in the morning, but it’s so worth it.


End file.
